


Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

by AmberZ10



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberZ10/pseuds/AmberZ10
Summary: A one shot I wrote for Vines & Roses: The Poison Ivy Fan Zine.It's Selina’s turn to choose the mission (finally) and she's after something shiny...[External link]
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

[Diamonds Are a Girls's Best Friend](https://vinesnroses.blogspot.com/p/diamonds-are-girls-best-friend.html?m=1#cont)


End file.
